


my future

by Blueberrycreme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Family, Fluff, M/M, Malec, cuteness, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrycreme/pseuds/Blueberrycreme
Summary: Magnus throws Alec a suprise birthday party.Alec suprises him too.With a proposal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have read that headcanon somewhere that Alec would propose to Magnus at his birthday party. If you know where I read this, comment, I want to give them credit.

It was Alec’s birthday and Magnus had planned this for weeks. Everybody was coming to their loft, and when Alec would come home, he would have his surprise party. 

Magnus knew that Alec wasn’t the type for big parties, so this was going to be a small one, just their friends and them.   
Hearing the doorbell ring, he walked out of his closet. No pun. 

 

Opening, he was greeted by a grinning Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Simon. “Isabelle, your dress is stunning.”, he said, emphasizing the last word with his hands. 

“Thanks. You look amazing too.”, she said, kissing him on the cheek and walking past him into the living room.

“What did you told him?”, Magnus asked, sitting down next to her while the others spread out across the room.   
“Oh, he was so occupied by the paper work, he didn’t even notice.”, she laughed, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. 

Magnus had thought of everything. Literally. There was a pile of presents, a cake, made by Jace and decorated by Clary. Nobody would think that Jace was a pretty decent baker, but when they found out, he had to make Alec’s birthday cake. And there were flowers and glitter everywhere. 

 

Laughing too, Magnus stood up. “Okay everybody. Everybody ready?”, he asked the others, each of them nodding. Clasping his hands together, he smiled. “Perfect.”

 

They talked for about an hour, drinking a little, laughing, when they heard the door open. Standing up, they all shouted: “Happy Birthday!”, when Alec walked in. 

He stopped in his tracks, staring at them with wide eyes. He was wearing black as always, black leather jacket, black shirt, boots and black jeans. 

He and Magnus were total opposites, and it was magical how they still fitted together perfectly. Looking over his friends and family, his eyes found Magnus’ immediately. He knocked the air out of him. 

He was wearing dark skinny jeans and one of those dangerously deep cut shirts that drove Alec insane. On his chest and muscles lied several necklaces and his hair had a maroon strike through them. Alec could feel how he looked at him, with so much love that he would have rolled his eyes when somebody else did it. But he didn’t care. 

Magnus walked towards him, placing his hands at his cheeks, kissing him softly. “Happy Birthday, Alexander.”, he whispered and pulled back. One after another the others came and hugged Alec.

They laughed and talked, but Alec just kept staring at Magnus. He remembered the first time they met. Almost six years ago. How Alec tried to push him away, but Magnus stayed. That was until Alec told him that he would get married. That would have been the mistake of his life, now he knew that. A lumb started to grew when he thought about never getting a chance to be with Magnus, stock in a unhappy marriage just for business. But Magnus, he loved Magnus so much. 

He never knew how to show him, how to tell him. He tried, telling him how much he loved him, but Alec still thought that nobody got just how much he loved him. When they broke up, he was empty. He felt empty. Not the way he was feeling before he met him, back then he was just unhappy. But he felt like somebody took his heart. Yes, when Jace was gone, he was terrified and not himself too, but while Jace was his soul, Magnus was his heart. 

 

He gave him his heart. There was a tale among the Shadowhunters not many people knew about. It was kind of a secret. But it said that Shadowhunters just fell in love once in a lifetime. And when they fell more than once, the first one wasn’t the right one. Like with Jocelyn and Valentine, it wasn’t love, they just thought it was. Shadowhunters kept that a secret, of course. Not wanting people to know, how vulnerable they were within their hearts. 

 

And now he was here. The love of his life standing with his family, laughing. Alec stood there, watching them.   
He wanted that. Forever. And then it hit Alec. He wanted forever. And he had found his forever, standing just a few feet away. A warm feeling took place in his heart.

 

“Magnus?”, he asked, almost a whisper, eyes fixated on his love. 

Turning his head towards him, Magnus still smiled from his conversation with Izzy who was standing next to him, wearing a sparkly red dress. 

“Yes darling?”

Swallowing, Alec kept looking at him. Soaking in every detail. The other ones had stopped talking too, thinking something was wrong. But before anybody could ask what was going on Alec smiled. It was a small smile, like he finally got something. 

 

“Do you want to marry me?”, Alec asked, voice low.

Almost every jaw in the room dropped. Except Magnus and Alec’s. Alec waited, but Magnus face didn’t move. In fact, his whole body seemed to be frozen.

“What?”, he whispered, eyes blown wide.   
“I said: do you want to marry me?”, Alec said again, this time loader. He knew that he was supposed to get on his knee, but he did that with Lydia and somehow it felt right like this. 

 

Everybody kept staring at them, eyes wandering between Alec and Magnus. Nobody moved. 

 

“Okay.”, Magnus whispered and Alecs face broke into a grin. 

There where seconds where nobody said a word. Just Alec grinning at a baffled Magnus.   
Until Izzy began to squeal. “By the angle! Yes!”, she screamed while jumping up and down. Soon the others ones joined in as well. Only Alec and Magnus didn’t move. 

 

Not until Magnus brain finally seemed to catch up and he basically throw himself onto his boyfriends, making them both fall. They didn’t care. Magnus lay on top of Alec, kissing him deeply and Alec wrapped his arms around his future.


End file.
